mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кантерлот/Галерея
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Prologue illustration Equestria S01E01.png Storybook opening Equestria landscape cropped S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png Twilight walking towards screen S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png Twilight's home in Canterlot S1E01.png The top of Twilight's Tower S1E01.png Spike carrying gift box to Twilight's house S1E01.png Opening door sends Spike flying S1E01.png Twilight asks Spike to look for -Predictions and Prophecies- book S1E01.png Twilight frowning at a book on the floor S1E01.png Twilight looking for book S1E01.png Spike picking up books S1E01.png Spike falling S1E01.png Twilight asks Spike to take a note S1E01.png Twilight -something really bad is about to happen- S1E01.png Spike continues letter S1E01.png Twilight -imperative- to notify Celestia S1E01.png Приглашение на бал Applejack winning S01E03.png The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Rainbow Dash flying down S1E03.png Pinkie Pie standing on her hind legs in her gala fantasy S1E03.png Pinkie Pie dreaming of being happy at the gala S1E3.png Pinkie Pie's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Последний день зимы Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png История знаков отличия Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Royal guards trumpeting S1E23.png Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png Celestia appears S1E23.png Celestia rising S1E23.png Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png Самый лучший вечер Canterlot from afar S1E26.png Canterlot S1E26.png Canterlot castle close-up S1E26.png Canterlot castle wide view S1E26.png Observatory tower S1E26.png Fireworks in the night skies of Canterlot S1E26.png Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png Spike Powerslide S1E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Mr. Greenhooves talks to Fluttershy S1E26.png Fluttershy looks around for the bird S1E26.png Fluttershy finds the critters S1E26.png Fluttershy scares the critters away S01E26.png Fluttershy in party dress S1E26.png Mr. Greenhooves eating a carrot S1E26.png Fluttershy trapped in her trap S1E26.png Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Twilight looking at the labyrinth through the window S2E01.png Entrance to Maze S2E01.png Main 6 separated S2E01.png Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Canterlot S2E2.png Canterlot 2 S2E2.png Canterlot 3 S2E2.png Canterlot 4 S2E2.png Canterlot 5 S2E2.png Пони из высшего общества Canterlot outer view S2E9.png Rarity and Celestia entering the tower S2E9.png Rarity -I get to stay here-- S2E9.png Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png A Canterlot street S2E9.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png Rarity in an opera house box S2E9.png Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png Canterlot castle ballroom S2E09.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Канун Дня горящего очага Canterlot Entrance S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Canterlot in winter S2E11.png День семьи Canterlot S2E12.png Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png Пропажа Canterlot train station S2E14.png Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot S2E14.png Давно пора Twilight discretely talking to Pinkie and Spike S2E20.png Tower S2E20.png Night guards S2E20.png Star Swirl Wing S2E20.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Outside Canterlot S2E25.png Royal Guards guarding railway line S2E25.png Princess Celestia guarding Canterlot S2E25.png Celestia and Luna patrol S02E25.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Eerie sparkle S2E26.png Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Canterlot occupied S2E26.png Chrysalis overwhelmed by power of love S2E26.png Fireworks in the sky S2E26.png Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Twilight 'I was prepared to do my best' S3E1.png Twilight walking on the street with Spike S3E01.png Twilight very sad S3E1.png Twilight The Failure Song S3E1.png Twilight -my skills intact- S3E01.png Twilight Sparkle awesome pose S3E1.png Twilight singing with a dramatic camera zoom out S3E1.png Кристальная империя. Часть 2 Aurora 2 S3E2.png Celestia and Luna watch crystal aurora S3E02.png Praise 2 S3E02.png Pinkie Pie 'To pass a test' S3E2.png The Book S3E2.png Плохое яблоко CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png Магическая дуэль Mysterious Pony S3E5.png Trixie enters the shop S3E05.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Twilight Sparkle flying from Canterlot towards the camera S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Watching Twilight's flight training S4E1.png Twilight falling down S4E1.png Twilight crashing into ground S4E1.png Applejack approaching Twilight to help S4E1.png Applejack helping Twilight S4E1.png Twilight talking to her friends S4E1.png Fluttershy and Rarity talking to Twilight S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle -doesn't feel right- S4E01.png Twilight -all this flying business- S4E01.png Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Rainbow Dash encourages Twilight S4E01.png Rainbow Dash -the big finish!- S4E01.png Twilight determined to fly S4E01.png Pinkie Pie surprised S4E1.png Twilight flying over her friends S4E01.png The ponies and Spike looking up at Twilight S4E01.png Twilight falling out of the sky S4E01.png Twilight crashes into the dirt S4E01.png Twilight crash landing in dirt S4E1.png Celestia thinking about Princess Luna S4E01.png Princess Luna raising the moon S4E01.png Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png Royal Ribbon -Princess Twilight will know!- S4E01.png Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight surrounded by Canterlot ponies S4E1.png Twilight and Royal Guard S4E1.png Canterlot between day and night S4E01.png Twilight galloping down castle steps S4E01.png Twilight and Spike dash through Canterlot S4E01.png Spike -another way to get to Ponyville- S4E01.png Twilight catches Spike with her wing S4E01.png Twilight and Spike take off S4E01.png Twilight and Spike flying S4E1.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Royal guards blowing horns S4E02.png The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Twilight wearing new crown S4E02.png Princess Celestia addresses the crowd S4E02.png Celestia raises the sun -with great joy- S4E02.png Celestia gestures toward Luna S4E02.png Princess Luna lowering the moon S4E02.png Princess Celestia raising the sun S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Magic rainboom over Canterlot S4E02.png Celestia and Luna side by side S4E02.png Twilight with Princess Celestia S04E02.png Помощь Крошки Бель Sweetie Belle in Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png Rarity presenting -the creme de la creme- S4E19.png Sweetie Belle crying -noooo!- S4E19.png Rarity -the piece de resistance- S4E19.png Sweetie Belle stuck to the floor S4E19.png Sapphire Shores wearing costume headdress S4E19.png Sapphire's headdress falls apart S4E19.png Rarity in shock S4E19.png Sapphire Shores and dancers unimpressed S4E19.png Sapphire Shores -looks like I made a mistake here- S4E19.png Rarity holding headdress pieces S4E19.png Sapphire Shores -you sure about that, honey-- S4E19.png Rarity pleading -you must believe me!- S4E19.png Sapphire and dancers laughing at Rarity S4E19.png Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png Sapphire and backup dancers rehearsing S4E19.png Rarity applauding Sapphire's performance S4E19.png Sapphire winking at Rarity S4E19.png Sapphire and dancers rehearsing again S4E19.png CMC outside Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png Sweetie Belle -I'm Sapphire Shores' designer's sister- S4E19.png Security guard unmoving S4E19.png Sweetie Belle -you have to believe us!- S4E19.png Security guard denying the CMC entry S4E19.png Security guard pointing hoof at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle glaring at Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E19.png Backup dancers out of breath S4E19.png Sapphire Shores 'you rocked it, girls!' S4E19.png Sapphire Shores talking to Rarity S4E19.png CMC trying to sneak into the studio S4E19.png Scootaloo trying to fly S4E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in a pile S4E19.png Charm and Perfect Pace on a balcony S4E19.png Sweetie Belle gets an idea S4E19.png Backup dancers in costume S4E19.png Sapphire -is this the whole shebang-- S4E19.png Rarity -saved the best for last- S4E19.png Apple Bloom grabbing flag line with her tail S4E19.png Rarity approaching the box S4E19.png CMC about to zip-line S4E19.png Rarity opening the box S4E19.png Crusaders zip-line toward the studio S4E19.png Rarity -and here it is!- S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo slam into window S4E19.png Sweetie Belle flying into the studio S4E19.png Sweetie Belle snatches the box S4E19.png Rarity shocked -Sweetie Belle-!- S4E19.png Rarity laughing nervously S4E19.png Nervous Rarity after box is stolen S4E19.png Rarity leaving to chase down box S4E19.png Sweetie Belle opening up door S4E19.png CMC inside the studio S4E19.png Rarity standing down the hall S4E19.png Surprised CMC with box S4E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders surprised S4E19.png Rarity chasing the CMC S4E19.png Sweetie gives box to Scootaloo S4E19.png Scootaloo sliding down the stairs S4E19.png Apple Bloom has the box S4E19.png Rarity chasing Apple Bloom S4E19.png Apple Bloom gives box to Sweetie S4E19.png Sweetie Belle runs into empty room S4E19.png Princess Luna smiling at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle relieved S4E19.png Princess Luna 'this is very much real' S4E19.png Sweetie Belle sad S4E19.png Floating thread and needle S4E19.png Luna -you can even improve it- S4E19.png Rarity looks at Sweetie Belle with box S04E19.png Rarity confronting Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity demanding an explanation S4E19.png Rarity -do you have any idea- S4E19.png Sweetie Belle -Actually, I do- S04E19.png Rarity confused S4E19.png Sweetie Belle confessing S4E19.png Rarity surprised S4E19.png Sweetie -I didn't want your future to be ruined- S4E19.png Rarity angry S4E19.png Sweetie Belle gives the box back S4E19.png Rarity examining the headdress S4E19.png Sweetie Belle -trust me- S4E19.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle happy again S4E19.png Sapphire Shores -this isn't going to work out- S4E19.png Sapphire's -bad luck- situation S4E19.png Costume headdress floating S4E19.png Sapphire Shore putting on headdress S4E19.png Sapphire looking in the mirror S4E19.png Sapphire -it is attractive, but...- S4E19.png Sapphire looking closely at the stitching S4E19.png Dolphin-shaped stitching S4E19.png Sapphire Shores pleased S4E19.png Rarity -wherever did you come up- S4E19.png Sweetie Belle looking at the door S4E19.png Princess Luna in the door frame S4E19.png Luna looks at Sweetie Belle behind the door S04E19.png Luna smiles S04E19.png Luna nodding to Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle nodding to Luna S4E19.png Rarity forgiving Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity requests an encore of Sweetie's play S4E19.png Sweetie Belle blushing S4E19.png Sweetie Belle -the costumes were the best part- S4E19.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle hugging S4E19.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Twilight flies to Canterlot S4E25.png Twilight dashes into the throne room S4E25.png Celestia -we will not be able to stop him- S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 A very bright sunlight at Canterlot S4E26.png Luna -we cannot have what he is looking for- S4E26.png The three princesses around Twilight S4E26.png Tirek conjuring up a portal to Tartarus S4E26.png Пятый сезон Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Discord and the Smooze's grand entrance S5E7.png Smooze eating a trumpet S5E7.png The Smooze belching S5E7.png Lyra and Sprinkle Medley run away from the Smooze S5E7.png The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord bumping into Fluttershy S5E7.png The Smooze reforms into one piece S5E7.png Fluttershy calls Tree Hugger -Treezie- S5E7.png Discord pushes the Smooze toward the front door S5E7.png The Smooze feeling sad S5E7.png Fluttershy, Tree Hugger, and friends mingling S5E7.png Discord -actually pretty lukewarm about cake- S5E7.png Pounding at the door S5E7.png Rarity bursts into the ballroom S5E7.png Tenth Doctor running from the Smooze S5E7.png Discord promises to keep an eye on Smooze S5E7.png Rarity feeling naked S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord with Smooze on a leash S5E7.png The Smooze in a room of riches S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png High-society ponies mingling S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia notice the lights go out S5E7.png Discord -only got these tiny mismatched wings- S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Glowing Gala door S5E7.png Princess Celestia's magic is ineffective S5E7.png Discord -I've known Smoozeface for ages- S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Gala ponies cheer for Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Discord apologizing to Tree Hugger S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Smooze follows Pinkie onto the dance floor S5E7.png Twilight -one of the guests threatened- S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Принцесса Спайк Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Twilight's Canterlot loft S5E10.png Spike putting books away S5E10.png Spike worried about the bird S5E10.png Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Spike catches the polo ball S5E10.png Dragon sneeze trees close to tipping over S5E10.png Spike jittering uncontrollably S5E10.png Spike looking down the street S5E10.png Empty Canterlot plaza S5E10.png Empty Canterlot street S5E10.png Spike returning to the tower S5E10.png Spike immensely relieved S5E10.png Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png Public Works Pony surprised to see Spike S5E10.png Princess Cadance starting to walk away S5E10.png Spike posing for his portrait S5E10.png Spike lounging in the summit hall S5E10.png Polo ponies playing in a closed pen S5E10.png Spike and Cadance in the summit hall S5E10.png Polo ball flies into dragon sneeze tree S5E10.png Dragon sneeze trees start falling over S5E10.png Water bursts into the summit hall S5E10.png Cadance next to the burst water main S5E10.png Statue gems scatter everywhere S5E10.png Spike shocked at the statue's destruction S5E10.png Summit delegates enter the summit hall S5E10.png Summit hall in ruins S5E10.png Fancy Pants confronting Spike S5E10.png Spike following the angry mob S5E10.png Angry delegates storm up the tower steps S5E10.png Spike shouting -wait!- S5E10.png Twilight, Spike, and Cadance in the ruined summit hall S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Jewels topple over in front of Spike S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate helping out S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Princess Cadance -no matter how big or how small- S5E10.png Spike presented with a bouquet of flowers S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Налаживание отношений Twilight and Spike head to Canterlot S5E12.png Twilight and Spike on the ground at Canterlot S5E12.png Twilight and Spike sees their old home S5E12.png Twilight and Spike looks at the inside of their old home S5E12.png Twilight and Spike's old home in the morning S5E12.png Twilight and Spike in front of Minuette's house S5E12.png The donut shop S5E12.png Twilight's old friends laugh S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends arriving at Moon Dancer's home S5E12.png Twilight and Spike looking at each other S5E12.png Canterlot library exterior shot S5E12.png Minuette -you might've been busy that day- S5E12.png Canterlot library interior shot S5E12.png Twilight speeding off-screen S5E12.png Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee in a field S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer on a bridge S5E12.png Moon Dancer in stunned surprise S5E12.png The restaurant S5E12.png Twilight and friends nervous around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight calling out to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer moves Twilight behind her S5E12.png Spike watches Twilight walk away S5E12.png Twilight imagining Moon Dancer's party S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends arrive for the party S5E12.png Moon Dancer walking away sad S5E12.png Minuette outside Twilight's tower home S5E12.png Twilight crashes into Minuette S5E12.png Twilight and friends crash to the ground S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving the Canterlot library S5E12.png Moon Dancer collecting books one by one S5E12.png Moon Dancer discovers the party scene S5E12.png Moon Dancer approaches the pinata S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Princess Luna's bedroom S5E13.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Friendship Express arrives at Canterlot S5E14.png Rarity's friends come out of the train S5E14.png Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Рарити идёт по следу! Ponet and Golden Harvest walking past the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Screen turns black and white; Rarity walking and Rainbow flying S5E15.png Rarity and Rainbow at the Cinnamon Chai's Tea and Cake Shop S5E15.png В поисках утраченного знака Princess Celestia in her throne room S5E18.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Spike clapping Twilight's rehearsal S5E25.png Twilight --I do have to set a good example-- S5E25.png School for Gifted Unicorns exterior S5E25.png Starlight disappears from the audience S5E25.png Filly Twilight nervously looks at her proctors S5E25.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Flashback to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns S7E1.png School fillies doing chemistry in pairs S7E1.png Filly Twilight doing chemistry by herself S7E1.png Princess Celestia lowering the sun S7E1.png Princess Celestia sad about Twilight leaving S7E1.png Вечный жеребёнок Exterior shot of Canterlot Carousel S7E6.png Sassy Saddles stacking her binders S7E6.png Sassy Saddles levitating other dresses S7E6.png Rarity carefree -oh, I know- S7E6.png Rarity and Sassy in messy Canterlot Carousel S7E6.png Rarity still crying over Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Rarity gallops out of Canterlot Carousel S7E6.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at an autograph signing S7E7.png Rainbow's parents and CMCs appear at autograph signing S7E7.png Tornado Bolt smacked by ripped Rainbow shirt S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a photo shoot for foals S7E7.png Rainbow's parents and CMCs making a pyramid S7E7.png Королевская проблема Starlight Glimmer hears Twilight Sparkle's voice S7E10.png Starlight confused by Twilight's appearance S7E10.png Celestia and Starlight in the castle dining hall S7E10.png Princess Luna entering the castle dining hall S7E10.png Starlight Glimmer and Luna in the lavender hall S7E10.png Celestia and dignitaries come through faraway door S7E10.png Starlight Glimmer thinking to herself S7E10.png Princess Luna entering the dining hall again S7E10.png Celestia and Luna angry at Starlight Glimmer S7E10.png Princess Luna addressing castle guards and servants S7E10.png Distance shot of Luna and Starlight in throne room S7E10.png Princess Luna's chariot is pulled through Canterlot S7E10.png Ponies stomp their hooves for Princess Luna S7E10.png Princess Luna looking at other rose contest ponies S7E10.png Princess Luna at the School for Gifted Unicorns S7E10.png Princess Luna poses awkwardly with school ponies S7E10.png Canterlot Castle corridor at midday S7E10.png Princess Luna walks away from Starlight tired S7E10.png Moon rising over the Canterlot horizon S7E10.png Moon shines over Canterlot as lights go out S7E10.png Canterlot throne room appears in Starlight's dream S7E10.png Daybreaker in the Canterlot Castle throne S7E10.png Daybreaker approaches the downed Nightmare Moon S7E10.png Princess Celestia collapses to the floor S7E10.png Starlight Glimmer unsure of what's real S7E10.png Sunrise over the Canterlot horizon S7E10.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight gives news stand pony another journal copy S7E14.png Дело было в дирижабле Zeppelin at the Canterlot air docks S7E22.png Cadance pleasantly surprised; Shining Armor shocked S7E22.png Dock ponies release zeppelin's mooring lines S7E22.png Zeppelin flies back toward Canterlot S7E22.png Борьба теней. Часть 1 Sunburst addressing Princesses Celestia and Luna S7E25.png Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Sunburst in the princesses' throne room S7E25.png Sunburst -solving a thousands-year-old mystery- S7E25.png Twilight Sparkle suggests returning to the castle S7E25.png Борьба теней. Часть 2 Stained glass window depicting the moon S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png Star Swirl -before I settle in any one place- S7E26.png Meadowbrook wants to see her old home S7E26.png Celestia invites the Pillars to return on occasion S7E26.png Star Swirl the Bearded pointing at Twilight S7E26.png Star Swirl -in turning away from others- S7E26.png ''Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Rarity holding on for her life EG3.png Девочки из Эквестрии: Забытая дружба Wide exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset approach the throne room EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset entering the throne room EGFF.png Princess Twilight addressing Princess Celestia EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer addressing Princess Celestia EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset walk with the princesses EGFF.png Sunset and princesses approach Canterlot Library EGFF.png Ponies in the Canterlot Library EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight in the Canterlot Library EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset follow princesses down passage EGFF.png Bats flying through the library's secret passage EGFF.png Sunset and princesses at the restricted section entrance EGFF.png The Canterlot Library's restricted archives EGFF.png Princess Twilight in complete shock and awe EGFF.png Celestia next to the archives' mechanical catalog EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight searching the archives EGFF.png Twilight -you got to read all the fun books- EGFF.png Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png Sunset thanking Twilight and Celestia EGFF.png Princess Celestia -possess a kind heart- EGFF.png Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot Library EGFF.png Princess Twilight finds Clover's hidden page EGFF.png Twilight looking worried at Princess Celestia EGFF.png My Little Pony в кино Distance shot of Canterlot MLPTM.png The Canterlot Friendship Festival MLPTM.png Ponies mingle in the Canterlot plaza MLPTM.png Earth mare talking with Apple Cobbler MLPTM.png Stained glass windows of the Alicorn princesses MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle outside the throne room MLPTM.png Twilight looking at her stained glass window MLPTM.png Twilight and Spike in the castle corridor MLPTM.png Princesses in the Canterlot throne room MLPTM.png Overhead view of Canterlot throne room MLPTM.png Twilight meeting with the other princesses MLPTM.png Bird's-eye view of the Canterlot basilica MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie blown back by balloon air MLPTM.png Applejack pulling an apple cider cart MLPTM.png Side view of decoration-less festival stage MLPTM.png Twilight and Spike joining their friends MLPTM.png Twilight and ponies watch Pinkie scream MLPTM.png Rainbow and Twilight fly through the festival MLPTM.png Bulk Biceps punching a high striker game MLPTM.png Twilight flies into festival's photography area MLPTM.png Twilight flies over DJ Pon-3's soundstage MLPTM.png Twilight and Spike fly across the festival grounds MLPTM.png Twilight flies into festival's petting zoo area MLPTM.png Twilight judging the Apple family's pies MLPTM.png Apple family sings and pulls cider carts MLPTM.png Apple family members holding up pies MLPTM.png Twilight and Rarity on the orchestra stage MLPTM.png Twilight hanging the stage's centerpiece MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle hovering over Canterlot MLPTM.png Ponies waving to Princess Twilight (new version) MLPTM.png Twilight flying over the Canterlot river MLPTM.png Twilight singing heartfully over the river MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie mixing a giant bowl of batter MLPTM.png Trixie next to a box of fireworks MLPTM.png Giant pile of Pinkie's construction materials MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie launching stuff off her cart MLPTM.png Twilight and Songbird look at the sky MLPTM.png Storm clouds gather over Canterlot MLPTM.png Storm King's airship descends on Canterlot (new version) MLPTM.png Grubber's loudspeaker unfolds from the box MLPTM.png Grubber addresses the ponies in Canterlot MLPTM.png The princesses confront Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow's skiff looming over Canterlot MLPTM.png Ponies running around Canterlot in terror MLPTM.png Storm Creatures descend upon Canterlot MLPTM.png Tempest dashes toward the princesses MLPTM.png Tempest kicking another obsidian sphere MLPTM.png Princess Luna flying away from Canterlot MLPTM.png Tempest stands before cloud of green smoke MLPTM.png Grubber runs to catch Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike running away MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike escaping Canterlot MLPTM.png Mane Six are cornered as they retreat MLPTM.png Distance view of Canterlot under siege MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle looking up at Canterlot MLPTM.png Storm Guards lead ponies away in chains MLPTM.png Balloons drifting up to the castle balcony MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow entering the throne room MLPTM.png Storm Guards approaching Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber in the throne room MLPTM.png Storm Creatures torturing the ponies MLPTM.png Overhead view of the throne room taken over MLPTM.png Storm King enters the Canterlot throne room MLPTM.png Four-pointed magic sigil lighting up MLPTM.png Storm King draining the princesses' magic MLPTM.png Magic being drained from all of Canterlot MLPTM.png Magic blasting out of the Canterlot balcony MLPTM.png The Storm King raises the sun MLPTM.png Sun over Canterlot MLPTM.png Moon over Canterlot MLPTM.png Giant cake approaching the Canterlot gates MLPTM.png Capper and ponies enter Canterlot square MLPTM.png Grubber helping himself to some pies MLPTM.png Grubber sitting in a pile of cake icing MLPTM.png Boyle disarming Storm Guards of their spears MLPTM.png Princess Skystar dodging the tossed spears MLPTM.png Applejack lassoing a Storm Guard MLPTM.png Storm Guard falls over with cupcakes all over him MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno fighting off the Storm Guards MLPTM.png Storm Guard tearfully waving goodbye MLPTM.png Ponies and cavalry heading to the castle MLPTM.png Side view of Canterlot Castle MLPTM.png More Storm Guards charging into battle MLPTM.png Capper and ponies blasting through with fire MLPTM.png Storm Guards being set on fire MLPTM.png Dense storm clouds gather over Canterlot MLPTM.png Storm Guards getting pelted with flying pies MLPTM.png Capper and ponies take cover from the storm MLPTM.png Heavy storm winds ripping through Canterlot MLPTM.png The Storm King lyng on the balcony MLPTM.png Capper and the pirates readying explosives MLPTM.png Party cannon pointed toward the sky MLPTM.png Party cannon blasts at the sky MLPTM.png Main five and Spike rocketing into the sky MLPTM.png Main five and Spike fly toward the balcony MLPTM.png Main ponies fly into the Storm King MLPTM.png The Storm King flying backward MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash looking at the Staff of Sacanas MLPTM.png Canterlot throne room getting destroyed MLPTM.png Canterlot throne room crumbling apart MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike fly toward the Staff MLPTM.png Twilight floats down toward the balcony MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike hug on the balcony MLPTM.png Tempest's crystallized body floats in the air MLPTM.png Mane Six and princesses surrounded by energy MLPTM.png Canterlot throne room magically repairing MLPTM.png Canterlot Castle surrounded by energy MLPTM.png Canterlot filling with magical energy MLPTM.png Canterlot square filling with energy MLPTM.png Spike announcing Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Mane Six, friends, and ponies cheer for Songbird MLPTM.png Songbird and backup dancers performing on stage MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new cloak MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade performing with her dancers MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade takes off into the air MLPTM.png Twilight watching Songbird Serenade fly overhead MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow leaving the Friendship Festival MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow standing all alone MLPTM.png Fireworks over Canterlot at sunset (new version) MLPTM.png Pinkie shouting in complete happiness MLPTM.png Девочки из Эквестрии Friendship Games Rarity falling further into Canterlot EG3.png Товары My Little Pony Canterlot Castle Playset and accessories.jpg My Little Pony Canterlot Castle Playset packaging.jpg My Little Pony Canterlot Castle Playset back of packaging.jpg My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Collection Canterlot Castle Playset 1.jpg My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Collection Canterlot 57ab9a038bb3c5894921ada5e3eca1e.jpg Программное обеспечение Castle Creator Canterlot Castle background 1.jpg Canterlot Castle background 2.jpg Canterlot Castle background 3.jpg Canterlot Castle background 4.jpg Canterlot Castle background 5.jpg Canterlot Castle background 6.jpg Canterlot Castle background 7.jpg My Little Pony (игра) SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-House.jpg MLP Game Defeating Queen.jpg MLP Game Changing the Queen Cutscene.jpg MLP Game Queen Cutscene.jpg Changeling1.png Разное Dave Dunnet Canterlot sketch.jpg Canterlot curio shop alley S3E5.png Canterlot curio shop S3E5.png The Art of MLP The Movie page 40 - Canterlot artwork.png The Art of MLP The Movie page 34 - Equestria Concepts.png The Art of MLP The Movie page 30-31 - Canterlot Castle balcony.jpg MLP The Movie background art - Canterlot entrance.jpg MLP The Movie background art - Canterlot plaza.jpg MLP The Movie background art - Canterlot basilica.jpg MLP The Movie background art - Festival grounds.jpg MLP The Movie background art - Friendship Festival stage side.jpg MLP The Movie background art - Canterlot throne room.jpg MLP The Movie background art - Canterlot in ruins.jpg MLP The Movie background art - Festival grounds at night.jpg MLP The Movie background art - Friendship Festival in lights.jpg MLP The Movie background art - Expanded map of Equestria.jpg en:Canterlot/Gallery Категория:Галереи мест